Relics
by azazemon
Summary: Visitors from another galaxy come to request the aid of the ninja in their goal of collecting relics of power to combat evil. I suck at summaries, please read and review plz! Parings: NaruxHina, RockXSaku NejixTenten AsumaxKurenai


**_A Plea from the Stars_**

Another normal day in Konoha, unitl everyone looks up into the sky to see a giant ship landing at the gates of the village.

As the ninja surrounded it, the bottom opened up to reveal stairs, to which a young lady wearing cybernetic gray armor stepped out.

She surveyed the armed ninja calmly, the asked in a piercing voice "Where is the Hokage Tsunade?"

"Right here." Tsunade said stepping forth. "May I ask what you are doing in my village?"

"I am Selandra, Chief General of the Galatic Senate army. I have come here with a request from his most honored majesty."

"And that would be..."

"We request the assistance of you and your ninja in our quest to retieve the relics of Selshana."

"What are those?"

"They are relics that Selshana, the galaxy's most dominant conquer, put in the titans of certain worlds for safe keeping. Before he died, he put a large fragment of his power into each of those gems. There are ten in all."

"Why do you need our help with this?" Kakashi asked, his weapon lowered.

"Well, most recently, our sworn enemy, the Dark Lord Shojin, has also begun his own quest to find the relics. Unfortunately, neither party has been successful. I have come here seeking the aid of the ninja because I have heard from aliens on another planet that creatures such as yourselves were quite adept in locating items such as these."

"How many of us do you need?" Tsunade asked.

"All that you can spare. In return, we shall send a brigade to help in the securities that your village..." she said trailing off alittle after viewing the ravaged Konoha,"may need."

"Very well, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy...take your teams and go with her."

"Are you sure that's wise lady Hokage?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, and the ninja from the sand will be joining you as well. If we want to get this done, we might as well send all that we can so that it can be done quickly."

"No wonder you were chosen to be a leader, your tactics are impressive."Selandra commented.

"Is there anyone else on the ship?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. Show yourselves."

In an instant, three people appeared out of nowhere.

One was black and wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and black shoes. His hair was peach fuzz and he had brown eyes. He carried a large looking butcher sword with strange markings on it. He had a medium muscle build.

"This is Joseph, the leader of my squad."

"Yo."

Next to him was a brown skinned girl with green eyes and hair that reached her lower back, and was also black. She was wearing a black wifebeater and black shorts. She had on black tennis shoes and smiled at everyone.

"Nice to meet you." she said shaking Sakura's hand, who also returned the favor.

Behind them was a black guy wearing a black ninja suit a that covered the lower half of his face, but left the top exposed. He was bald, and had green eyes like the girl. His expression was cold and distant.

"This is Sarah and Jake." she said motioning her hand to them.

"So what can they do?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you like to find out?" Jake asked giving him a cold stare.

Sasuke smiled at this and turned on his sharingan.

Immediately there were guards pouring out of the ship and aiming their guns at Sasuke.

Sasuke made sport of the guards and mowed through them. He was doing well until he was roundhoused in his left cheek.

Jake jumped into the air and revealed two daggers that looked like they would slice your arm in one slash.

Sasuke jumped to the left and made the tiger seal.

"Fire style Fireball Jutsu!"

He shot a giant fireball at Jake, who moved out the way at an amazing speed.

He got behind Sasuke and held his dagger to his throat.

"Give up?"

Sasuke had no choice but to agree.

Pleased with himself, Jake walked back towards the ship, and his agitated captain.

Sighing, she said, "Okay, let's be quick, the more time we waste here, the more time Shojin has to gather his own forces for the relics."

They said their goodbyes and got on the ship.

As it lifted off, everyone felt a little bit of nausea because of the speed the ship was going.

Lee cornered Jake in the hall and commented him about his battle with Sasuke.

"I've never seen anyone move that fast before." He said with a smile.

"And it still isn't enough." he said darkly, earning a confused look from Lee.

"Who isn't it enough for?" Neji asked walking in with Tenten.

"Someone I'm still trying to surpass." He said.

There was a beeping sound on the monitor and they heard Selandra say on a loudspeaker, "Finally, we have the location of one relic. It's a relic that grants extreme concussive force, like what Selshana used in his conquest of the mountain planet Geographica."

"All right! Let's go get that relic!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

Elsewhere, someone else also knew the location of that relic, and had his own plans on how to obtain it.


End file.
